Un dimanche pas comme les autres
by Flolie25
Summary: Un dimanche matin pluvieux pour Santana...Mais il se pourrait bien que ce dimanche ne ressemble à aucun autre, car la femme qu'elle aime en a décidé ainsi. (Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris ce texte au mois d'octobre, c'est important)


Je crois que c'est le moment que je préfère dans la semaine, le dimanche matin. Me réveiller tout doucement à ses côtés comme maintenant, sentir l'odeur de son après-shampoing qui embaume mes narines, caresser sa peau nue et chaude de sommeil et la regarder dormir paisiblement. Même après tant d'années de bonheur je ne peux me résoudre à trouver cela banal. Malgré nos vies qui déroulent à une vitesse vertigineuse, des disputes sans aucun intérêt et surtout aucun bien fondé, les incompréhensions ridicules et les je t'aime sans saveur, ce moment là est pour moi le sempiternel espoir qui me raccroche à elle. Nous avons été heureuses et nous nous aimons encore sans aucun doute possible, mais une frontière nous sépare depuis maintenant presque une année. Elle s'est installée progressivement, l'air de rien, sans signal d'alarme, sans préavis. Un beau jour vous vous réveillez et elle est là. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour la franchir, mais pourtant un fil invisible vous retient. Vous devenez incapable de rattraper vos erreurs et de pardonner les siennes et au final, vous en êtes là. Un dimanche matin pluvieux et froid, à regarder votre femme dormir et à la désirer plus que tout autre chose au monde. Vous la voulez, vous la chérissez mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, vous enfouirez tout ça au fond de votre cœur. Le dimanche se fera banal, chacune enfermée dans sa bulle. Elle vous dira qu'elle vous aime et vous lui direz sincèrement que vous l'aimez aussi avant de retourner à vos occupations respectives. Le bonheur est à votre porté, vous le sentez, le saisissez du bout des doigts et quelque chose fait qu'il vous échappe finalement.  
Et le lendemain, le lundi, vos vies de dingues recommenceront pour ne vous laisser aucun répits.

« San, je sais que tu me regardes, je peux sentir tes yeux noirs me fixer... »  
Apparemment, ce dimanche matin ne sera pas comme les autres, et je ne sais pas si je dois en avoir peur ou en être ravie. Sans doute un peu des deux.  
« Tu vois quoi d'autre? »

Elle s'étire lentement, laissant échapper un soupire qui m'émoustille, avant de se retourner avec une sensualité désarmante vers moi. Elle laisse son regard se balader le long de mon corps dénudé et découvert, se mordillant la lèvre et laissant apercevoir une envie retrouvée . J'ai pu lire dans ses yeux clairs un éclat de désir qui m'émeut et me laisse espérer une fin de matinée éclatante, en contrats avec le temps qu'il fait dehors.

« Je ne vois pas. Je sens. Je sens ton désir dans tes caresses. Je sens ton émotion aussi. Je sens que tu m'aime. »  
« Bien sûre que je t'aime. »  
« Je n'en doute pas. Jamais. »  
« Mais? »  
« Il n'y a pas de mais. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagine, plus encore qu'il y a dix ans. »  
« Mais? »  
« Arrête un peu avec tes ''mais''. Il n'y a pas de mais, il n'y a pas de mauvaise nouvelle. Je t'aime c'est tout. »  
« J'ai peur mon amour. »

Elle me regarde inquiète avant que son visage ne se radoucisse et qu'elle y laisse transparaître une infinie tendresse.

« Peur de quoi? »  
« De nous. De nous perdre. D'espérer. De te voir t'éloigner. De tout. »

Elle vient se blottir tout contre moi, s'emboitant à merveille avec mon corps. Sa peau nue contre la mienne me procure une chaleur enivrante. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne comprend pas ce changement soudain, parce que c'est un changement, croyez moi. Nous n'avons pas eu un semblant de discussion depuis plusieurs mois, nous limitant à des banalités navrantes à chaque fois.

« Je t'aime San et crois moi, la dernière chose que je souhaite et d'ailleurs je ne la souhaite même pas, c'est m'éloigner de toi ou que l'on se perde. Je sais que je te fais du mal avec mes silences et mes absences. Je le sais. »  
« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive alors? Pourquoi, si l'on s'aime autant, sommes nous en train de devenir comme des étrangères vivant sous le même toit? »  
« Parce qu'on a oublié de vivre. Parce que j'ai oublié à quel point tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Parce que j'ai oublié pourquoi, il y a dix ans, je suis tombée raide dingue de toi.»  
« Tu n'es pas la seule coupable. Moi aussi j'ai des torts. »  
« Lesquels? »

Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou mais je sens aussi des larmes qui viennent mouiller ma peau. Je fais comme si de rien n'était pour le moment, me contentant de répondre à sa question après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour te rattraper. Je t'ai sentie partir et pourtant je t'ai laissé faire. Tu as peut-être cru que je m'en fichais du coup. Peut-être que j'aurais du te provoquer, mais je sais que ça aurait eu l'effet inverse avec toi. »  
« Donc tu vois bien que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu m'as simplement subit. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu étais présente quand je te le demandais, tu restais en retrait lorsque j'en éprouvais le besoin. Tu as simplement fait avec mes sautes d'humeur. Tu n'es coupable de rien Santana. Au contraire, tu es celle qui fait que notre couple existe encore. Tu es mon roc. »

Elle a raison, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Je me suis contenté d'être soumise à ses désirs et ses envies. Ma peur de la perdre m'a empêché de m'exprimer et de dire tout haut ce que que je ressentais. J'ai gardé mes craintes enfouies, comme si les exprimer allait tout foutre en l'air.

« Alors pourquoi cette discussion aujourd'hui? Et pourquoi est ce que tu pleures? Qu'est ce que tu as mon amour? »  
« Serres moi fort dans tes bras, serres moi très très fort, je t'en supplie, j'ai juste besoin de ça. »

Je m'exécute, obéissant à sa supplique encore et toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre hier et aujourd'hui, mais quelque chose est arrivé, un événement inattendu qui fait qu'aujourd'hui ma femme s'ouvre à moi pour la première fois en presque douze mois, sans condition, sans voile et sans frontière.

« Parles moi, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas comme ça. »  
Elle respire un grand coup pour éloigner ses sanglots et m'explique enfin.  
« J'ai croisé Brittany hier soir. Elle était devant moi, seule et malheureuse parce que son copain venait de la quitter. Elle m'a fait mal au cœur je te jure. Et j'ai réalisé en discutant avec elle de la chance que j'ai eu que tu choisisses de passer ta vie avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle. »

L'idée que Brittany soit malheureuse me fait mal mais je préfère faire abstraction de cette information pour le moment, préférant me concentrer sur celle que j'aime mais qui m'échappe.  
« Je ne l'ai pas choisi Quinn. Ce jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi c'était comme une évidence et je n'ai plus jamais imaginé ma vie sans toi. Je n'ai rien choisi c'est arrivé comme ça, instantanément et ça ne m'a plus jamais quitté. »  
« Et tu m'as aimé sans jamais me juger, entièrement, fidèlement. Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer depuis tout ce temps et pourtant tu es toujours là. Fidèle. »  
« Parce que mon enfer c'est d'être loin de toi. »

Je la sens sourire dans mon cou, au milieu de son océan de larmes. Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer mais je sens son chagrin comme étant salvateur. Son sourire me rassure.

« J'aime quand tu souris ainsi mon amour. »  
« Comment tu fais pour savoir que je souris? »  
« C'est parce que je perçois chacun de tes mouvement sur ma peau et parce que je connais ton sourire mieux que n'importe qui, il est gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Alors je sais que tu souris et je sais que tu es heureuse avec moi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »  
« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai mal agis avec toi depuis tout ce temps? Pourquoi après dix ans d'amour avec toi j'ai voulu te faire fuir? »  
« Parce que tout ça c'était pour que je te fuis? C'est raté et c'est mal me connaître Quinn Fabray. Je suis presque vexée. »  
Elle part dans un éclat de rire. Ce son me transporte.  
« Que veux tu, je ne suis pas parfaite. Alors, tu veux savoir ou ça n'a pas d'importance? »  
« Si tu es prête à me le dire alors je le veux, mais si tu veux attendre alors j'attendrais. »  
« Je me suis réveillée un matin avec la peur terrifiante que tu m'abandonnes un jour. L'après-midi je t'ai vu à la terrasse d'un café avec Brittany. Le soir tu ne m'en as pas parlé alors je me suis dit que ce bonheur s'arrêterait un jour, que tu retrouverais les sensations que tu avais eu avec ton premier amour un jour et que tu m'oublierais immédiatement. J'ai décidé de te faire fuir pour avoir le temps de m'habituer à une vie loin de toi. »  
« C'est vraiment ridicule Quinn. Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler au lieu de te faire des films? »  
« Et tu m'aurais répondu ''C'est toi que j'aime, pas Brit'' et je n'aurais pas été plus rassurée. »  
« C'est exactement ce que j'aurais répondu oui. Et j'aurais aussi pu te dire que je voyais Brit régulièrement en toute amitié parce qu'elle en avait besoin et parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé et qu'à aucun moment je n'ai eu envie de revenir vers elle. Mais j'aurais du te le dire, j'ai fauté. J'avais peur que tu t'inquiète pour rien justement. Cette dernière année je me suis mise à ignorer ses appels justement par amour pour toi. Parce que je ne voulais pas combler ma peine avec elle. J'en aurais été capable parce que quand on est malheureux et que sa propre femme se refuse régulièrement à vous, on est capable des pires bêtises. C'est pour ça qu'hier tu l'as trouvé seule et malheureuse, parce que je la fuis depuis des mois alors qu'elle a besoin d'une amie comme moi. »  
« Je sais, elle m'a tout expliqué San. Et je suis désolée, tellement désolée. »

L'incompréhension me gagne. Comment peut-on garder le silence quand on a peur à ce point? Mais n'ai-je finalement pas réagit exactement de la même façon ces derniers mois? J'ai vécu avec la peur de la perdre chaque jour, mais à aucun moment je n'ai exprimé cette peur, la laissant s'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque jour.

« Tu aurais du me dire tout ça Quinn. On devrait tout se dire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de nos craintes et que le doute nous oppresse. »  
Elle rougie, honteuse

d'avoir pu douter de moi. De nous.  
« Et je suis profondément vexée Mademoiselle Fabray que tu aies manqué de confiance en moi. »  
« C'est en moi que je n'ai pas eu confiance San, simplement en moi. » me répond t-elle dans un souffle en retrouvant sa place tout contre moi. « Je ne me suis pas sentie à la hauteur de ce que tu as ressenti pour Brit. Je vous ai vu vivre votre histoire d'amour, je t'ai vu souffrir pour elle, je t'ai vu remuer ciel et terre pour elle. J'ai vécu votre histoire de l'intérieur et j'ai eu beau vivre neuf ans de ma vie avec toi ensuite, je me suis souvent dit que tout ça serait éphémère, que ton véritable amour c'était elle. Alors j'ai pris peur, même si c'est idiot. »  
« Elle est mon premier amour. Peut-être même mon âme sœur. Sûrement. Mais toi tu es bien plus que ça encore. Toi tu es LE grand amour de ma vie. Tu es celle avec qui je me vois vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, celle avec qui je veux fonder une famille. Dans dix ans il restera quoi de cette discussion? Un éclat de rire Quinn. On rigolera de ce qui a failli nous perdre parce qu'au fond la raison est risible. Un mal entendu. Une incompréhension. Il y a dix ans je la quittais à peine et tu refaisais ton entrée dans ma vie. Ce jour là reste gravé en moi comme si c'était hier. Tu m'as subjugué Quinn Fabray. Et depuis, chaque jour je suis subjuguée par ta beauté, ton intelligence, ton humour, ton sale caractère, ton...»  
« Mon quoi Lopez? » m'interrompe t-elle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouve à cheval sur moi, prenant possession de mon corps.

« Ton sale caractère mon amour. Ce sale caractère que j'aime tant et qui m'a fait flanché il y a dix ans. »  
« Tu as flanché parce qu'on s'est disputé juste avant la fameuse soirée? »  
« J'ai flanché dès que je t'ai revu, j'ignore encore pourquoi, ce fut comme une révélation. Et puis tu es arrivée avec cet espèce d'abruti et j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Le lendemain, je me suis contenté de laisser parler mes sentiments et mon corps. »  
« Moi c'est ce corps justement qui m'a fait flancher. Ce magnifique...Corps.. » me susurre t-elle tout en caressant du bout des doigts mon ventre, pour remonter jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Elle dépose un baiser mouillé sur mes lèvres, appuyant au passage sa poitrine contre la mienne et réveillant ainsi tous mes sens.  
« Et je compte faire ce que je veux de ton corps dès maintenant... »

Ses mots résonnent à mes oreilles comme une musique enivrante. Sa voix douce et suave parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles avec une lenteur exagérée. Son regard est langoureux et intense. Ses intentions sont claires et partagées. J'attendais cet instant depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai peine à croire que c'est bien réel, mais ce que je retrouve dans ses yeux m'ôte tous les doutes. Ce que je lis en cet instant en sondant tout son être n'est qu'amour et désir. Ce que je lis en nous, c'est un bonheur retrouvé.


End file.
